thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of Shadow
The land of V'lithe is under peril of doom at the hands of an evil greater than any known to man. Humans, elves, dwarves, demons, faeries, and countless other races all suffer the same torment at the hands of the 'Strifespawn' - mindless and savage creatures of pure darkness with no other desire than to kill and destroy. Some have been commissioned to hunt these monsters, and mercenaries like to involve themselves for the chance of some sort of reward. However, one thing is for certain - the Strifespawn are enemies to all, and if they are not stopped they will tear the cities apart, perhaps destroy the kingdom, and maybe even send all of Thelania into chaos. But uncertainty clouds any sure way to put an end to the menace, and unbeknownst to many, the Strifespawn are preparing to attack Feora, and as the situation currently stands, the city will be devastated. Many must unite in order to stand against the Strifespawn scourge, but would they do so in time? The fate of the land hung in the balance, would those of brave heart and unbending will find the lands salvation or would all be lost at the hands of those who commanded the monsters of darkness? 121 SE Cyneward Atreus, a young Honor Knight in the Capital of Feora combated the Strifespawn unaware of the true threat they would come to pose against his homelands. Word from a Sorvetta knight warned the young man of the towns fall to the creatures and of the people that seemed to command the monsters, the youths cocky attitude however obscured the reality of the danger presented. With the horde said to be marching toward the capital Cyneward now held information that could well aid in the defense or retreat of the city but young and foolhardy he took the burden upon himself instead, trusting only in some small few whom were eager to help defend Feora. Joined by a young demon girl named Divona, a scout by the name of Denerius, and a troubled young man known as Drythe the small band made what preparations they were able. Dawn of the 27th of Gildbare brought with it the cities sealed fate, though many managed to flee while the capitals brave soldiers and knights struggled valiantly against the Strifespawn and their powerful leaders the cities defeat would be absolute. A coordinated attack led by 'Stifespawn Generals' shredded through Feoran defenses, flooding the streets with the monsters and ensuring a swift victory for the invaders. Among these Generals were a strange man known as Weltur Maldarinth, a remnant of the Cult of the Golden King from Fahrum, and Eoforhild Algoran, a knight from Elmhold whose motives were unknown. Though the battle rallied together more courageous fighters including the dhampir Vincent, foreign Ranger Artym, and the Shide Maeve, the city could not be saved. Among those who fell was Cyneward's caretaker and mentor, the knight and last Paladin Malith, who had raised him since he was a boy, the loss was a devastating blow for the youth who was passed the title of Paladin in the mans last moments. Those who survived the assault upon the capital were forced to flee or perish, making for the town of Nayavere to the south from which Divona hailed and which already harbored refugees from Sorvetta. Defeat had broken the spirits of many and recovery would take a great deal of time, these Strifespawn were a deadly mystery and their masters a threat even greater, able to summon the mindless creatures and direct their destructive natures upon their foes. There in Nayavere Cyneward was taken under the wing of Justin Ramarith, the Guard Captain of the town who had helped to secure the safe passage of the refugees and defeated fighters from Feora. Though their recuperation saw them find another ally in a mischievous Caiten named Enaia, morale was low and even the bravest faltering. The Feoran's were left homeless and hopeless, the capital had fallen, what chance was there of victory? Remaining in Nayavere as they recovered and searched for further aid seemed their only option, but surely there was something to be done to ease the ache of loss. To restore the faith and liven hearts a party was put together and it was during this event that things changed considerably for the small group that Cyneward had gathered. Using the celebration as a cover Eoforhild approached the Honor Knight and explained her precarious situation to him, begging his aid in freeing herself and her home from the Strifespawn General who had recruited her. Soon after also came Elin Mull, a young woman with troubles of her own, sent too to spy upon the group of meddlers for the Strifespawn cause. Before the night had ended tragedy struck as Drythe was driven to madness and fled the town and Enaia too disappeared. 122 SE For nearly five months Cyneward and his companions trained and searched for suitable recruits to help them seek out a way to end the Strifespawn menace. Though some few such as Denerius and Divona remained behind in Nayavere to help the refugees and continued recruitment of more forces there Cyneward had managed to rally four more brave souls to his cause. Cuddy a young shapeshifter, Rane a spirited girl with dreams of becoming a knight, Vira a quiet and enigmatic woman, and Calim, an experienced mercenary all joined Cyneward and his companions. Eoforhild herself volunteered to help, placing herself into a position as a double agent so that while she reported about the activities of the group she also would be able to later discreetly provide information to them as well in the hopes of bringing an end to the wretched Strifespawn. With their band gathered and ready the group set sail toward Fahrum on the 9th of Grensprout 122 SE in hopes of finding information there that might reveal the secrets of the monsters they faced, but fate would alter their course. Their journey which proved to be a rather haunted one would last only four nights before a storm would send them off course to Elethar. Forced to dock near an old crumbling lighthouse the group picked their way a short distance up the coast to the village of Skuuya, built within the ruins of some ancient town. Seeking refuge from the storm they sheltered there for the night with the intent of continuing their voyage once the weather had cleared but even that was not to be. All the while that they had traveled the sea another ship had been trailing them, one captained by none other than Drythe himself, the young man having been lost to his own torment and now under the instruction of a man known as Exserrio in pursuit of his former companions. Tales of a cave to the north of Skuuya known only as The Beast's Den gave rise to concern of Strifespawn connections and when morning came the group was led by a young woman named Aetheria, the villages healer, to investigate. Within the vast underground dwelling the group encountered a woman referred to as The Black Knight who pitted herself against them to prevent them access to the monstrously huge remains of a long dead Landwyrm whose bones even still were tainted with what seemed undeniably to be bulbs of the same foul blackness from which the Strifespawn were formed. After a long battle Cyneward and his companions overpowered the Black Knight but spared her life, coming to find that the strange elven woman whose voice rang through all the tongues of man was named Yewnethlynn. It was apparently she who had brought down the colossal monster whose remains she stood sentinel over and around whose feet ranged the braves of the hundreds of soldiers who had fallen to it. Confronted with not only tales of the monsters immense power laying waste to the entirety of the continent but also of Yew's knowledge and resources about the matter she was soon recruited to accompany them onward on their journey. Leaving behind the Den where she had dwelled for the last several hundred years the ancient knight used a scroll to collapse the mountain atop it, burying all that remained within before they returned to Skuuya. It was upon their return that the group discovered that something was amiss, smoke and cries rose from the village and they arrived to find the people set upon by their own fallen comrades under the command of a man called Voltor. Drythe had summoned forth this restless soul and unleashed him upon Skuuya, Cyneward and his friends left with no alternative but to rescue Aetheria's home from destruction. As it happened though more help would soon arrive as a royal guard named Briar had come looking for her charge, Rane who was in fact the Princess Raneard'ina of V'lithe, and Elin who had been sent to them through other means. Category:Lore Category:Current Events Category:Dawn of Shadow